One Moment
by stephaniew
Summary: We all know Dean's love 'em and leave 'em type. Sophia's more the forever girl. But what if she decides to throw caution to the wind...no regrets for just one moment with Dean? Will he rock her world & ride off into the sunset? Or is there something more?


A/N: As my friend Sophia will tell you, I'm a big believer in instinct and moments and things having a purpose and all that woo-woo kind of thing. This kind of blossomed from that idea. What if Sophia decided to take the plunge? Just decided to buy a ticket on that ride and to hell with regrets and consequences. And wow, it turned out to be an E ticket ride... Hope you enjoy!

Extra special love and hugs to **Mali ****Bear****'****s ****Buddy**, without whom you wouldn't be reading any of this. Her love and support have gotten me through a lot of stress and the apparent vacationing of my muse. Please please please with sugar on top go read her stuff and show her some love. You won't regret it!

Also, thanks to Natali, wherever you are! She's been reviewing all my stories so nicely, but doesn't have an account, so I can't reply! Just know I appreciate your support and your Passion Play request is in the works!

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.

One Moment

"What if I want you to stay?"

Sophia's words stop him as he reaches for the doorknob. He closes his eyes. "You know what'll happen if I stay," he says gruffly, not turning from the door.

"I know," she says softly. "What if that's what I want? Would you stay?"

He turns to face her. "Even if it's only for a few days? Or just for tonight?"

"Yes, Dean. For however long." She shrugs. "One night or whatever."

He steps toward her, hope and disbelief warring on his face. Like a child holding a present he thinks might be snatched away at any moment. He wants her so much. But sex had never mattered as much as it does right now. The thought that this was probably a really bad idea crosses his mind, but he pushes it away.

He strokes a hand over her cheek. "What changed?"

Her breath hitches as he touches her. Gathering her scrambled thoughts, she replies, "I decided to listen to my instincts...my heart. I don't want to have any regrets." She moves closer to him, pulled by some unseen force.

His eyes search hers. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure. No regrets..." she whispers.

Whatever he sees in her eyes persuades him and he lowers his mouth to hers. His lips brush over hers gently, still giving her an out.

But she's sure about this, as sure as she's ever been of anything. Her lips part beneath his and she presses against him, hands sliding over his chest and around his neck.

With a soft groan, his tongue slides along hers, greedier now. His hands slip over her bottom, pulling her closer.

Sucking his bottom lip into her mouth, she kisses him with an intensity that inflames them both. Her fingers tangle in his hair as she rises on tiptoe to get closer still.

His hands find the hem of her shirt and he tugs it up. Breaking the kiss, he drags it over her head and tosses it to the floor. Nimble fingers make quick work of her bra and it finds its way to the floor as well.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulls her back in, his lips find the sensitive skin of her neck. His other hand cups her breast, thumb circling the nipple.

She sighs softly, arching into his hand. She grips his broad shoulders, unable to do anything but hang on as his mouth sears a path over her chest and closes over her breast.

His tongue flicks over her nipple as he sucks at her soft skin, wringing a low moan from her. The sounds she makes stirs something inside him, something primitive. It makes him want more.

Releasing one breast, he moves to the other, growling in satisfaction as she sighs his name.

When he finally ceases his torment, her knees are weak and her breathing erratic. As he reaches up to take her mouth again, she pushes the button down shirt from his shoulders, helping him shrug it off. Pushing at his chest, she reluctantly drags her mouth from his as she pulls his t-shirt up and off.

As the shirt joins the growing pile of clothes on the floor at their feet, her eyes rake over his muscled chest and tight abs. Her hands follow the same path as her eyes, smoothing over his warm skin.

She feels his hands tighten on her hips as her tongue traces over his tattoo. Needing to taste him, she finds his taut nipple and flicks her tongue over it teasingly. A smile curves her lips when she hears his moan. Sucking softly, she revels in the taste of his salty skin.

She kisses her way back up to his lips as her hands roam over his body. She feels his hands tangle in her hair as their mouths meet in another fiery kiss.

Wanting to taste more of her, he guides them back toward the bed. The feel of her pliant body under his makes him suck in a deep breath. His gaze meet hers for a moment and he stops breathing all together.

Her eyes are deep and dark with desire. Her lips are swollen from his kisses and her cheeks are flushed. As she focuses on him, she gives him a slow smile that sends a bolt of heat down his spine. That primitive urge flames in him again. The one that wants all of her. That wants to mark her as his.

He pushes the feeling away as he leans down to taste her again. He slides down over her, mouth scalding a path down over her belly as his hands work to unfasten her jeans.

She arches toward him and he uses the movement to pull her jeans and panties down over her hips and off. Taking his time, he kisses his way back up over her legs. His lips find her smooth calves, the sensitive backs of her knees, the inside of her thighs. He skims his tongue along the crease of her hip and up to her navel.

"Dean..." she whines breathlessly, her fingers clenching in the sheets as she shifts restlessly beneath him.

He chuckles softly against the skin of her belly, the warmth of his breath making her shiver. "Slow down, baby," he murmurs, his voice dark and sinful. "I want to taste every inch of you."

She gasps as his tongue finds her overheated core and her hips buck beneath him. She feels his grip on her tighten as he devours her. The pleasure is almost overwhelming. Her breath turns to panting and a voice she wouldn't recognize mumbles incoherently.

He teases and tempts, winding her up higher and higher. He feels her start to shudder and intensifies his efforts. As she shatters beneath him, he hears her call his name.

He slides back up over her, pressing light kisses along the way, soothing her down from her orgasm.

Her eyes flutter open, barely able to focus on him. "Good God..." she mumbles, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his shoulder.

He snickers, kissing along her jaw. "We're only halfway there, babe," he whispers in her ear and feels her shiver.

She shifts under him, sliding one leg over his hip. "Then maybe you should take us home, Winchester," she purrs.

His mouth finds hers as he joins them smoothly. His hand slides along her thigh as he rocks against her. They fit together perfectly, her softness breaking against his hardness in all the right places.

His lips shift to her ear. "God, baby," he murmurs, "you feel so good. So hot...tight...so amazing."

She sucks in a sharp breath at the sound of his voice. It's dark and husky and warm. It calls to her. Strokes her just much his body. She purrs in reply.

Increasing his pace, he tugs her other leg around him and she arches into his thrusts. He feels her teeth on his shoulder and almost comes undone.

He whispers her name hotly, chanting it, calling her to him.

With a harsh cry, she shudders, her body squeezing him, pulling him in, pulling him over the edge.

He collapses on top of her, drained and breathing heavily.

She strokes her hands over his back and kisses his neck.

He rolls onto his side, pulling her with him. He brushes the hair back from her face, kisses her softly. He knows he should let her go, but he can't. Not yet.

Unable to stop herself, she curls into his side and closes her eyes. He may not be there when she wakes up, but for right now, she's going to take whatever he offers.

~~~SPN~~~

It's past 9 when Sophia wakes the next morning. Alone.

She pulls his pillow to her and curls around it. She breathes in his scent and closes her eyes as she remembers last night. After the first time, they'd fallen asleep in each others arms.

She wasn't sure what time it was, but he'd woken her with soft kisses and teasing touches. They'd come together slowly and quietly. The intensity of it made her shiver in memory. He'd looked into her eyes as he entered her, held her gaze as he moved inside her. After, he'd wrapped her in his arms and stroked her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

She sighs softly, a single tear winding its way down her cheek. She remembers how his skin felt under her hands. The taste of his mouth. That overwhelmingly masculine scent of denim and leather. The words he'd said in that rough voice. That she was beautiful. Sexy. He wanted her. Couldn't get enough of her.

She swipes at the tear impatiently and gets out of the bed. She knew she'd likely wake up alone. But she couldn't deny a part of her had hoped he'd prove her wrong.

But enough. No regrets. Just memories.

After her shower, she peeks out into the parking lot and is surprised to find the Impala still parked in front of the Winchester's room. She'd figured they'd be long gone by now.

A tiny spark of hope lights inside her, but she immediately squashes it. That kind of fantasy was only going to make this more painful.

Deciding to go out for coffee, she slips out the door, taking a quick look around. Last thing she needs is an awkward encounter with either brother.

The Impala is still there when she returns. Slipping back into her room, she contemplates her next step. Opening her laptop, she pretends to search for another job, but her heart isn't really in it. If she's honest with herself, she'll admit she's not going anywhere until the Winchesters leave. She's going to give Dean every opportunity to change his mind.

Of course, if she's really going to be honest, she'll also admit she's probably out of her mind.

~~~SPN~~~

A knock on the door startles Sophia from her book. A quick glance at the clock shows it to be nearly 11. Her heart begins to pound as she realizes there's really one person who could be on the other side of that door.

She almost falls out of the bed in her haste to get up. Mentally chastising herself, she takes a deep breath and releases it before opening the door.

Dean stands in the shadows, hands shoved in his pockets, a position that pulls his t-shirt tight across his shoulders and makes her heart flutter wildly.

"Dean," she says. She hopes her voice sounds calmer than she feels.

"Can I come in?" he asks, his husky voice flowing over her.

Fighting the urge to hurl herself into his arms, she nods and steps back, waving an arm in invitation. She tries desperately not to let the fact that he's here have any deeper meaning. He may just have come by to say goodbye. _Great __roll __in __the __hay__. __M__aybe __we__'__ll __do __it __again __sometime__, __babe__._

She closes the door quietly and leans back against it. She crosses her arms when she feels his eyes raking over, realizing too late she's already changed into her pajamas. Her thin black top clearly outlines her breasts and the loose yoga style pants ride low on her hips. Hardly adequate defense to the blazing green eyes roaming over her.

"So," she says, clearing her throat when her voice catches, "what is it you want?"

She curses her poor choice of words when his eyes flicker and her body warms in response.

He moves toward her, much too close when he finally stops. His gaze traps hers, holding her. "What do I want?" he rasps, and laughs harshly.

He leans down and catches her mouth roughly, tongue demanding entry. His body, heavy and warm, presses her back into the door.

She responds immediately, lips parting, arms sliding around him. She purrs against his mouth when his hands find the soft skin at the gap between her t-shirt and pants.

He breaks the kiss, resting his forehead on hers, eyes closed. For a long moment, the only sound is their heavy breathing.

"Sam and I were supposed to get back on the road today," he says finally. He opens his eyes and their gazes meet. He strokes a thumb across her cheek. "But I couldn't. Ever since I closed this door behind me...I haven't been able to think of anything but you."

"Is that such a bad thing?" she asks softly.

He sighs, the conflict clear in his bright green eyes. "I don't know, Sophia," he mumbles. "I don't know how to do forever. I don't know if I can keep you safe. I don't know if..."

She interrupts him with a finger over his lips. "Dean, wait. First of all, I can take care of myself, you know that. And secondly, let's not worry about forever. What about right now? This moment? Do you know what you want from this one moment?"

He reaches for her hand, kissing the fingers she's pressing against his mouth. "Yeah, I do."

"Then let's make that enough. The rest will take care of itself."

"Are you sure?" he asks, echoing his question from last night.

She nods and pulls his head down to hers for a soft kiss.

What starts as something soft and tender almost immediately flares out of control. Their tongues tangle, battling for domination. Hums of pleasure break the silence as they devour each other.

Breathing hard, he breaks the kiss, his mouth finding her neck. Not stopping, he makes his way to her breast, the taut nipple visible through her thin top. His mouth closes over it, tongue flicking at it through the fabric.

Her knees start to buckle and she gives a surprised gasp. The combination of the soft fabric and the warm wetness of his mouth is devastatingly erotic. She arches toward him, desperate for more.

Leaving the fabric wet from his ministrations, he trails kisses along the neck of the shirt and up to her ear. "I like this shirt," he murmurs, his passion rough voice melting over her like honey.

She laughs breathlessly, her hands sliding under his shirt to stroke his back. "It's my new favorite."

Pulling her away from the door, he backs toward the bed. When he reaches the edge, he sits, tugging her to sit astride him.

His wandering mouth finds her breast again. Blowing softly on the still damp fabric, he watches as her nipple pebbles tighter.

She whimpers as he sucks it into his mouth. His hands slide under her shirt and up her back, drawing her closer. She arches into him, shifting her hips against his, trying to get closer.

Releasing one breast, he moves to the other, sucking and teasing, driving her crazy. He looks up at her as she tangles her fingers in his hair. "I _really _like this shirt," he says, as he reaches for the hem. "But I want to taste you."

She shivers lightly as he pulls the shirt over her head and tosses it to the floor. She's not cold. Far from it. And the look in his eyes as they travel from her lips down makes her simply molten.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers almost reverently. His hands drift over her skin, touching everything he can reach.

She flushes, her eyes drifting closed as she concentrates on what his hands are doing. The soothing hands are followed by the teasing mouth and she sighs softly. Her own hands make their way over his shoulders, across the back of his neck. She can feel his warmth through the cotton of his shirt.

"More," she murmurs, looking down at the top of his head. He looks up at her, eyes dark with passion. "I want to feel you...all of you."

Without looking away, he reaches back and pulls his t-shirt over his head. She sinks against him and moans softly as their skin touches.

Her hands roam over his back as her head tucks into his neck. She kisses and licks over the sensitive skin beneath his ear and hears his breathing quicken. She continues her exploration, tasting and touching. Down over his throat. Across his chest. Anywhere her mouth can reach.

Her hands reach for the fastening on his jeans and he groans when she brushes his hardness. Her hands trembling, she undoes the button and carefully slides down the zipper. She feels him shudder as she strokes him. Feels him get impossibly harder under her fingers.

"Ahhh, baby," he says in a strangled tone as he grabs her hands. "You're killing me."

"Too many clothes," she says as she rocks against him. "Please..."

His hands on her hips push her to stand and he strips her down without further delay. His mouth finds her soft stomach as his hands slip over her bottom and down the backs of her thighs.

She whimpers and pulls at him, wanting him to stand. Wanting to have him naked.

He rises and drags off his remaining clothes. The heat between them is almost unbearable.

Taking her in his arms, he sets her gently on the bed, settling himself between her thighs. His mouth is greedy now, devouring her, as his equally greedy hands continue to set her on fire.

His mouth trails to her ear. "I want you, Sophia. I want to be inside you."

She shudders and arches toward him. "Yes," she whispers, barely able to breathe. "Yes, now."

And then he's sliding within her. Smooth and hard and hot. Stretching her, filling her. "Oh, God," she moans, meeting his thrusts, moving with him. Her nails dig into his back as she wraps a leg around his waist, pulling him deeper.

His voice in her ear nearly shatters her. He whispers to her, pushing her, demanding of her, calling her. It makes her shudder and bury her face in his neck.

His pace quickens and she shifts again, taking him deeper still. The change in angle and friction sends her flying, calling his name as she goes.

Her body is still pulsing around him as he thrusts one last time and shudders against her with a deep groan.

She cradles him in her arms, not minding the weight of his body on hers. Her hands stroke over him as their breathing slows.

He shifts to his back and drags her into his arms. He pulls the blankets up over them, tucking her in gently before kissing her hair.

She slides a hand over his chest and rests her head over his heart. The beat gradually slows, lulling her towards sleep.

But before slumber can pull her completely under, she tilts her head up to look at him. She touches his cheek, waiting for him to meet her gaze. "One moment," she whispers.

He nods, face serious and tightens his arms around her. She settles back against him and lets sleep take her.

~~~SPN~~~

She wakes slowly. She knows it's morning from the ambient light in the room, but she's reluctant to open her eyes.

She's not entirely certain she won't be alone. He seemed sure enough last night about taking it one day at a time, but time in the darkness can change minds. Cause second thoughts. Regrets.

Cautiously, her eyes flutter open. To look straight into the vibrant green of Dean Winchester's.

She can't help the smile that crosses her face. "Good morning," she whispers, loathe to break the silence.

An answering smile - that cocky, gets him everything he wants smile - crosses his face. His eyes, however, tell the real story. They're not quite so cocky. Emotions swirl in their emerald depths. She reads uncertainty, a little fear, cautious happiness. The rest are un-nameable.

She reaches out to touch his cheek. Her soft skin rasps gently over the stubble of his beard. Not finding words just yet, she leans forward, pressing her lips to his. She keeps it light and soft. No demands. Just wordless reassurance.

When she pulls away, she finds him staring at her. The tension in his body hasn't abated. He reaches for her, but then his fingers flex and he retreats.

Not willing to start whatever this is with walls between them, she takes his hand and draws it around her waist. Her eyes never leave his. Scooting closer, she lines up her body with his, barely touching. The warmth radiating from his skin melts her and she presses closer still.

After a few seconds, she feels his arm tighten around her. His leg slips over hers, holding her in place and she sighs softly.

"One moment," she whispers.

He nods and some of the fear and uncertainty clears from his gaze. He leans in to kiss her. It's full of tenderness and promise.

A promise that one moment leads to the next. And a promise that all you really need to know is what you want from just one moment.


End file.
